The Lion, The Queen and the little Prince
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina had hiddedn her feelings for Emma for too long and in the end there had appeared another world in her closet as she walked in she found it was easier to hide there between the trees and forget what had happened between her and Emma.


_**Author's note**_: This might get more chapters on a later point when I have some time to think :o)

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Lion, the Queen and the little Prince<em>**

Regina was upset, no that would be an understatment...she was fuming and right now. She couldn't even look at Emma, not after what she had done. She needed and outlet and so she decided to go for a walk...a long walk. The problem however this fall day was that it was getting quite chilly in the air, in fact it seemed to be snowing slightly and so she decided to go home to get her winter jacket first.

As she got in her Benz to drive home tears of hurt and anger was streaming down her cheeks. Why did Emma had to save Marion of all persons, why bring her here. She of course didn't mean to and Regina knew that, maybe even understood it at some level, but that didn't cause her heart less pain. Right now she wished more than anything that she could portal jump, but then there was Henry and he needed her she knew. Oh screw it all, screw them all she had had enough, she was so leaving this crappy town once and for all she decided.

* * *

><p>It would however have to wait until morning as she was simply too tired for a long drive, a long walk woulf suffice for now. She parked the Benz in the driveway and got out. Eager hands goint through the wardrobe to find her jacket when she felt a draft inside it.<p>

Great just great as she didn't have enoug worries her house now had damages and would need repair. Clearly the draft had to come from outside. Still she went in to see just how bad it was. She pushed her jackets and coats asside only to see it was snowing inside her wardrobe. Now that was odd as winter was not suppose to arrive yet, what was even odder was that when she pushed her clothes asside she saw trees and a forest. Curiousity got to the middle ages queen as she got a coat and walked into the snowfilled landscape.

As the curious Queen found herself walking in between the threes and ground covered with white snow, she saw something that struck her as very odd, something that did not belong there at all. A light post. Her fingers gracing over the cold steel as she smiled. Not because of the object, but she knew where she was. She remembered this place, this land, a land that once had been cursed to have winter but not Christmas. A land she had long ago read to Henry about, a land there had been made movies about. A land, a round she feared dit not excist, but she deep down wished was there. And standing there she knew it was as real as Fairytale land, the snow, the trees, the light post in the middle of the woods. It had appeared when she needed it the most. The name of the land was Narnia and so she laughed out loud, because she knew that now she didn't have to go back. She could start all over here and forget Emma's betrayl and in time her son. Oh how good it would be. Not that she really wanted to forget the one she loved the most but...

A noise in the bushes making her start, not that she was afraid, she had magic after all, she could defend herself against any creature. Unless it of course was a fire breathing dragon...In any case she said, "You there, show yourself."

A very young faun came out of the shadows behind the trees. She eyed him up and down, he seemed a bit cold and scared by her presense. She as surprised as he had to be, as she had never before seen a faun and asked, "What is your name, creature?"

"Miliorien, what are you?" he asked, not having seen any of her kind before. Curiousity made him step closer towards this creature, that was standing on two legs in a black coat taking him. She did not seem dangerous after all.

"I am a human, my name is Regina," she said polite, better not piss anyone off.

"A human you say, a daughter of Eve?" he wondered.

"Yes," she nodded. If you believed in such she would have been that, although way way way back.

"Then you are needed," he said and smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You see there is this snow queen that has cast a curse over our land causing it to be forever winter, only a daughter of Eve with a cold heart can stop her," he stated with a nod to confirm.

"Jeez that is just what I needed, I am sorry Milorien I cannot help you," she said with a heavy sigh as she walked further into the Winterland.

"Just think about it, will you?" he yelled after her.

* * *

><p>The broken Queen would wander for many days in the frozen land, her heart cold as the snow surrounding her, broken as a piece of broken ice she stepped on. Tears freezing as they ran down her cheeks. Did he miss her at all, her prince, did he think about her? She figured he was better off with Emma, but that didn't stop her from wondering what Henry was doing right now, and Roland. She had come to be attached to him as well. She sighed as she sat down on a rock.<p>

"You know it does not help running away?" she heard a rough voice say behind her.

"I am so tired of fighting and having it lead nowhere," she whispered, she didn't look up to see who it was.

"So you give up?" the voice say.

"No...I don't know," she whispered, picking away a frozen tear.

"I take it you know about the snow Queen?" he wondered.

"I heard mention of her, but I don't think I can help her and I don't wish to fight against her," said Regina with a heavy sigh. In fact she didn't see why she should, this was not her battle. A smile for a short second graced her lips as she pictured Emma, armor and all going to fight against the snow queen. She was sometimes so irrational. Just going in head first, one of the many treats the brunette loved about her.

"I would advise you to talk to her, I think you might find you have something in common," he said. Always sounding so wise, just like she remembered him from the books.

She turned to look at him, knowing at once that the great lion behind him was Aslan. She smiled at him, feeling intreagued by his words and so she decided to find this snow queen. She thought before asking, "And just where my I find this queen, the maker of snow?"

"I think you already know how to find her, use your magic Regina and use your heart," said he as he vanishing into think air. She sighed thinking that it was the first time someone asked her to use her heart, but she would do it if it would help. As she did whenever she teleported she thought of the place where she wanted to go. Right then it was to where this snowqueen was. She got there within minutes, or to a castle it was. The walls were of ice mostly and white marble. It was beautiful had it not been because it looked so cold and fearsome, much like her dark castle. She could at once tell that this person did not want anyone close, this person much like herself suffered from a broken heart.

"Hello?" she called out, hearing her yell bounch back to her, through protals of ice.

"Who are you that dares thread into my castle," a stern and cold voice. A voice she recognized as years ago that voice had belonged to her, and at times it still belonged to her. And just maybe that was why it did not scare her. She turned to look upon a woman standing there in a dress so white it almost stund in her eyes. She didn't have a crown and her light blonde hair was held back in a braid. Regina swallowed, "You are the snow queen."

"Your point being, that was stating the obvious," she seemed bored and defeated.

"You hide her because you have a broken heart, someone was lost to you," Regina boldly concluded.

"My daughters Elsa and Anna, one has powers as myself, the other do not," she corrected, wondering how Regina knew them.

"Your heart is broken as you are not with them, and that is why you are cursing this land," she concluded.

"My husband died and I was sent here through a portal, and I cannot get back to them," she said turning away. She never knew what happened to them, how they grew up to be or anything else about them. It was then as she stood there something dawned about Regina and she said, "If I can lead you to your daughters, possibly both, would you leave this land be?"

"Yes, but how can you do that?" she wondered.

"I think your daughter is in the land beyond the wardrobe, I can take you there, if I am wrong you come back," said Regina.

"Alright take me to this land," said she, not quite believing her but she chose to go along with it. She didn't rightly have anything to lose and so the Snow Queen and the Evil Queen slowly started to make their way back to the lamppost. The Snow Queen said, "So what is your name?"

"Regina, the evil Queen and the Mayor of the town you are going to," said she with a sigh.

"What do you mean, you are not going back?" she asked confused.

"No, I feel I have nothing or no one to go back to, all to me is broken or lost," she said quietly.

"I see, you lost a child as well," she extended her hand saying, "My name is Nora."

"In a way I did yes, right now it is too painful to get back," Regina welcomed that cold wind in her face, her tears would seem natrual.

"Someone broke your heart and that is why you want to stay, did you fight for him?" she wondered.

"I fought for the one I thought was my soulmate, it was only too late I realized someone else might been my one true love," said Regina, spotting the lamp post in the distance.

"You never told him did you," it dawned upon the other woman, her blue eyes shining against Regina.

"No, I did not, and luckily staying here I never will, in time it will all be forgotten," she whispered, swallowing hard, perhaps swallowing a sob.

"Come back with me, help me find your daughter and I will help you with your true love," she offered, a hand on her shoulder as she stopped.

"No, I rather know I can live the rest of my life happily here, than knowing I will lot live happily there," she answered truthfully.

Nora nodded saying, "I hope you change your mind and come back."

"I won't, but it is right pass those trees and and pass the coats," said Regina and pointed in the direction. The other woman nodded and slowly went in the direction and Regina was again left alone. She sighed heavily as small sniffles broke out in sobs and she snart sat crying on the ground. Looking towards where her wardrobe were, not finding it in her heart to go back.

* * *

><p>Years would pass by in Narnia and Regina found herself to be happy again as she once was when she was very, very young. She lived in a cottage and even got herself two horses and lived by things she found in nature. From time to time she kept herself thinking she missed her shower, but she managed by the water she got in the well. In fact the easy life seemed to suit her. The only thing she did miss was other of her kind. She vagely remembered that there was other like her, humans in another land. She once had a son she recalled and theer was this woman in a red jacket she once loved. Maybe it was just dreams, it all seemed so distant now.<p>

Her hair now in shages of brown and grey was much longer than it had been when she was a Mayor. Her eyes much older and wiser and her face had gotten some wrinkles. Other than that she was pretty much the same as she had always been. It was one early morning that she was walking in the forest that she ran into Aslan. He looked at the elderly woman saying, "You seem lost, Regina."

"It is like I remember things I cannot place," said the brunette, looking at him with a puzzled face.

"Like memories from another life?" he asked.

"Yes, it is this song combined with a woman in a red jacket, but I know it is not here, I think...I think I need to find her," she whispered. She wasn't sure how many years she had left but...

"You have done so much for this land and you are free to go," he said truthfully.

"Will I return, Aslan?" she wondered, she really liked this land, that had come to be like a home for him.

"No, but your son might if I need him," said Aslan and as she looked at him it was almost like he smiled to her.

"But how do I get back, I do not remember the way," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You shall ride pass the forest until you find a light post and that will lead you home to where you belong," he said. She nodded and hugged the great lion. He rose his paw hugging her back and she smiled as she bid him farwell. She rode through the forest with haste. She wanted to find the lightpole as soon as possible. She rode throught the forest, over beaches and through more forest, meeting friends she had gained over the year. In the end she came to where the woods was now covered in snow as it was again winter in that part of the land. In the distance she saw a light and she came closer. Slowly she got off the horse and walked closer. The lightpost it stood there, but next to her stood a young girl. She looked at Regina pproaching her saying, "Where am I, what is this place."

"My child, this is Narnia, the land of the lion, the four thrones and great legends," said Regina, there was something familiar with her.

"Oh so there are adventures here," she said with a smile.

"Yes there is, who are you?" Regina wondered confused.

"I am Cora, you seem familiar, have we met before?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I think I might remember someone by that name," she tried to think.

"You do...?!" said she looking at her with cruious eyes.

"Yes, she was a witch I think..." why was this so hard to remember.

"Cool. I was born with magic powers," said the young girl.

"You were, who are your parents?" Regina wondered, now she was the curious one.

"I don't know," she said, walking pass Regina in the same way someone else she knew. A whisper escaped her as she said, "Emma."

Had she gotten a daughter with Hook, was that it, had she been here too long, was it all too late. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to storm back to the way she once had came. Pass threes, pass coats, pass the door of her wooden wardrobe. The draft was still there, funny how that worked. She sighed as she knew she had to fix it, running to her car, stepping on it. Emma she had to be at her office, if she was still a sheriff. She hit the breaks hard when she saw her outside the diner. It was then it hit her, she had not aged, not at all, she was the same, standing there in her red leather jacket, just as she remembered it. She it the breaks hard and got out of the car, doing something that was very uncharacteristic for her. She ran over and hugged her whispeting, "I missed you."

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma looked at her stunned. Hadn't she been yelling at her moments later. Or not long ago at least and since when had her hair had time to go grey. Was she older all of a sudden?

"You can't marry Hook, please say I am not too late," she held on to her harder, not caring that almost the whole town was looking at them now.

"Marry Hook what on earth are you talking about?" asked Emma rather confused now. Was this a joke?

"I thought...I thought you two was married and had a daughter," said Regina, now she was confused.

"In the last ten minutes, not likely," Emma was looking at her strangly, putting some of her dark and grey hair behind her ears.

"Ten minutes, but I was gone for years," she said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I don't mean to insult you Regina, but you have been not gone for years," said Hook with a nod.

"You shut up, Regina, where is it you were for years," said Emmma, still cupping her cheek. Clearly something was not adding up.

"I was in Narnia, I sent the Snow Queen Nora here to find her daughter Elsa and saved the land, I was there for years. I needed to go and talk to you before it was too late," said Regina frustrated, letting go of her saying, "Never mind, don't believe me, it doesn't matter."

"Regina, wait what was you going to say?" Emma holding her arm to stop her from going.

The brunette turned, leaning towards her ear whispering,"I love you."

"Oh," was all that escaped Emma as she stood there stunned.

"See it didn't matter, I came all the way for nothing and Elsa and Nora is probably going to freeze this town in any case," said she shrugging, breaking free from her grasp.

"It matters," Emma got in her way looking deep into her eyes. Regina looked back, swallowing hard, only getting out, "Oh."

"Yeah, so shall we go save this crappy town from freezing over," Emma said, her hand on a sword that suddenly was attached to her hip.

Regina nodded, saying, "Two is better than one."

"You so got to tell me all about Narnia later," said Emma, letting her hand slide into Regina's as they slowly walked towards where the cold came from.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)<p> 


End file.
